Mates
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: Alone together in a cabin during a blizzard… Kagome and Inuyasha spend some time together as soon-to-be wife and mate.
1. My Only Love

**Mates**

_Inuyasha Mini-story_

**Summary:** Alone together in a cabin, while a blizzard is brewing outside...what could happen...?

_Deep in my soul  
Love so strong  
It takes control_

_Now we both know  
The secrets bared  
The feelings show_

_Driven far apart  
I'll make a wish  
On a shooting star_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

_Even though you're gone  
Love will still live on  
The feeling is so strong  
My only love  
My only love_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love_

_There will come a day  
Somewhere far away  
In your arms I'll stay  
My only love_

_You've reached the deepest part  
Of the secret in my heart  
I've known it from the start  
My only love  
My only love_

* * *

**.: MY ONLY LOVE :.**

Her body shivered as she lay on the floor of the cabin. A pair of golden amber eyes watched her. He cursed silently. They wouldn't be getting out of this damn cabin until tomorrow at least. They had been travelling, for a while now, and had been in search of Miroku and Sango. They had yet to find them when it started snowing. They had continued travelling when they thought it wasn't going to be too bad.

But then the weather started turning into blizzard conditions. Inuyasha could stand it, he had a hanyou body. But the moment he looked at Kagome, he knew they would need shelter or else she'd probably freeze to death.

He had looked around, searched everywhere, until he had found a deserted cabin. He took Kagome into his arms brydal style, who had protested at it at first, saying she was fine. That was, until Inuyasha felt her forehead and said, "You're burning up."

Now she lay on the floor of the cabin, and near her a warm fire was blazing. Her hanyou sat next to her, looking at her sleeping shivering form. Knowing they might both get sick and die from the wet clothes, he did the only thing he could do. Gently, he took off Kagome's shirt and bra, discarding them somewhere else. He then did the same to her skirt and underwear.

Kagome was feeling to sick to comprehend what he was doing, or protest against him doing it. She shivered more, and Inuyasha removed his clothes, placing all of their clothing by the fire to dry.

"I-Inuyasha, why is it s-s-so c-c-cold?" she shivered, and blinked as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Inu…yasha?"

"Can't have you dying on me now can I?" Inuyasha said to her, holding her close to his body, wanting her to use the heat of his body to warm up. He kissed her forehead, and she felt herself getting hotter, not sure if it was from the kiss or the fever.

"You're still burning up," he sighed, and rocked her back and forth. She sighed softly in his arms, looking up at him weakly.

"Sorry, I'm such a burden," she whispered, making his eyes widen. Was that what she thought?

Inuyasha chuckled. "Stupid girl. I don't want to hear you say that. Ever again. Do you understand?"

Kagome blinked, confused by his attitude. "Inuyasha?"

Before she knew it, his lips were on hers. Her eyes widened. But she felt him kissing her back. She loved him with all of her heart, so why shouldn't she kiss him, if this was her way of saying that he loved her?

When they parted, Inuyasha's head came to rest on her chest, making her blush lightly. He softly licked at her nipple, making her moan.

"Kagome, would you like to know something?" he asked her, licking her nipple again.

Kagome gasped at the pleasure that coursed through her entire body when he did that simple act of love. "What…?"

Inuyasha had made the decision weeks ago to take her when the time was right, claim her as his mate. Now, they were both here, together alone, and he felt the time was just right. "I love you. Will you be my mate and…bear my children?"

Kagome became silent. He wanted her? _Yes._ In his voice he had said that he wanted **_HER_**, not Kikyou. She felt tears welling at the corners of her eyes, and Inuyasha smelt them. His ears drooped to the ground. Did…she not want to be his-?

Before he could finish his thought, her lips were on his in a kiss full of love. "Yes!" she exclaimed, smiling. She felt a lot better now, even though she was still sick with a fever, she had completely forgotten about it. "Yes, _YES_!" she squealed, throwing her arms around his neck.

Inuyasha chuckled at her behavior, and lifted her up in his arms, twirling her around, making her squeal more. "INUYASHA!" she exclaimed, giggling. He chuckled, kissing her lips.

"I love you," he whispered, his lips trailing down to her neck.

"I love you," she said to him softly as she felt his fangs sinking into her skin, claiming her as his mate.

* * *

****

**.: TBC :.**

**OOC:** Next and final chapter is a lemon. Stay tuned!


	2. Together Forever

**Mates**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**_.: TOGETHER FOREVER :._**

_Life can be distance between us  
Days even years could pass on  
But the love that lies between us will  
Always be worth holdin' on to_

_Together forever always  
From the dawn til the end  
Of each day no matter  
How far away you are we're  
Together forever always_

_I could try to forget you but the  
Memories keep lingering on  
But the dreams I dream about  
You keep me holdin on_

_Together forever always  
From the dawn 'till the end  
Of each day no matter  
How far away you are we're  
Together forever always_

_Together forever always  
From the dawn til the end  
Of each day no matter  
How far away you are we're  
Together forever always  
**(Leanne Rimes)**_

* * *

**.: TOGETHER FOREVER :.**

Opening her eyes slowly, Kagome didn't feel as hot as before. She felt her forehead, and sighed. _'My fever finally broke,'_ she thought to herself. She didn't know how high it had been, but she had a bad feeling it was dangerous.'

Looking down, Kagome smiled. Inuyasha was resting on her, with his head on her chest. He looked like an angel when he slept, it was so adorable and cute. She didn't have the heart to wake him up, so she let him sleep, and just watched him.

She could not believe it. They were finally together, and forever. He had marked her, and that mark would last until they both died. They would live together, have children together, love each other, and die together. It was her happily ever after, her dream come true.

This is what was on her mind as Inuyasha woke up that morning. He looked up and saw his mate. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "Gods... you are the most beautiful thing in this world..." he whispered, making a blush come on her cheeks.

"I...Inuyasha..." she whispered softly. "Do you mean that?" When he nodded, she blushed more. The two had completely forgotten about the blizzard outside, it was as if they were the only two people in the world.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, kissing her on the lips softly. She kissed him back lovingly, a kiss full of passion.

She gasped as she felt his hand cupping her breast, and couldn't help but let out a moan at the touch. He bent his head down and licked her nipple. She whimpered in pleasure. Feeling aroused by the sounds of her moans and whimpers, he wanted to take her. He may have marked her, but he had yet to take her virginity. And he would soon, he needed to be inside her.

"Kagome..." he whispered, and she looked down at him. "I need you...I need to be inside you..."

Her eyes widened slightly. Was she really willing to give up her virginity? She was only fifteen, and she would never get it back. But she loved Inuyasha, and there was no one else she wanted to give it to. Not Hojo. Not Kouga. Just _him_.

"Take me, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, and gasped as she felt him inside her. She moaned, and felt pain at first as he broke through her maidenhood. But as moments passed, that pain subsided, and pleasure coursed her entire body. It felt like her entire body was on fire, and it was a good kind of feeling.

Inuyasha felt her muscles tighten on him, and couldn't help but moan. She was so tight, this was the greatest feeling he had ever experienced.

"More Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, her head going back. "More...H-Harder...!" Kagome said, gasping from all of the pleasure she felt.

"...Are you sure? I don't...I don't want to hurt you," Inuyasha said to her, and she placed a finger on his lips.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kagome said softly. "You could never hurt me."

Inuyasha nodded and gave her a small smile as he thrusted harder into her. She closed her eyes, letting her head go back as a loud moan escaped from inbetween her lips. She loved him so much, she loved him with all of her heart, and this experience with him only made her love him all the more.

After a few more thrusts, he shot his hot warm seed inside her. She moaned, feeling complete. He panted softly, and thrusted a bit more, slowly however, wanting her to cum. She felt the pressure building up inside her, and knew it was going to happen soon.

She whimpered from the pleasure as she felt his cock rubbing against her opening and her clitoris at the same time, and after he rubbed them for a while, teasing them, she finally released. Her juices spilled all over his cock, sending another wonderful sensation through his body.

He bent his head down and starting eating at her pussy, licking all of the juices that were flowing out. She gasped at feeling his tongue at her womanhood, and moaned. He swallowed everything she released, and then stuck his tongue up deep inside her, wiggling it around.

"Oh...gods...Inuyasha!" She screamed his name as she felt his tongue. He licked at her walls, swallowing any juices that his mate released. She couldn't take it anymore, and released a second time, into his awaiting mouth.

Swallowing everything, he went back up, holding a panting Kagome in his arms. Her head rested on his chest, and his fingers went through her hair. "That was amazing," she whispered softly, resting in her lover's arms, who held her close.

"It was," Inuyasha agreed, not letting go of her even for a moment. "Together forever, with the perfect mate," he said, nuzzling Kagome's neck, gently licking at the mark. "Never thought I would be this happy before."

"You deserve it, love," she whispered, her fingers running through his own silver hair. "Now, let me take away the pains of your past...and replace them with pleasure."

He gasped, as he suddenly felt her mouth on his cock, just at the head. She gave it a small lick, making him shiver, before taking it, all of it, into her mouth.

_This felt wonderful,_ Inuyasha thought to himself, bucking his hips upward slightly, making his cock go a little more into her mouth, but not so much as to choke her. She sucked on it softly, making him moan. She then blew softly on it, sending another shiver through him. Continuing to suck on it softly, then faster, Inuyasha could feel pressure building up inside him.

It was moments later, that he released into her mouth. She moaned, and swallowed everything he gave to her. He moaned as well, panting softly from having released so much.

She then went back up to face him, and he wrapped his arms around her. "That was wonderful," he whispered, kissing her lips softly, and tasting his own cum on her lips.

"I'm glad it made you feel good, my love," Kagome whispered, kissing him softly. After a while, the two of them fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Where are Kagome and Inuyasha!?" a young Shippo asked from inside Kaede's hut. The blizzard had stopped, and it was now a bright and sunny day outside.

"Perhaps they went looking for us?" Miroku asked, and Sango nodded. "But that was a long time ago, Miroku, they should be back by now." she said worriedly.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Shippo exclaimed a few moments later. Miroku and Sango looked up to see them in the entrance to the hut. Inuyasha wore his clothing, and Kagome wore his cloth of the fire rat around her body. "Where were you?!"

"Off to look for you people, ya little runt," Inuyasha said, giving Shippo a punch in the head. "Ah! Kagome, Inuyasha's being mean to me!"

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha winced, knowing what that usually meant. But she wouldn't...not after what they did with each other...would-

"SIT!"

**WHAM**.

Inuyasha kissed the ground, and Sango and Miroku laughed. Kagome walked over to them, smiling cheerfully.

Some things never change.

* * *

**.: FIN :.**

A/N: I hope you liked it. Review please!


End file.
